Crimson Reflections
by Lady Rea
Summary: Sakura's life is different then everyone thought, and with the help of her village, realizes that she can't continue to run. But will she ever be accepted if her secret is out, and what exactly is she? Will she find true love? SakuxOC R&R! Full summary in
1. Prologue

(A/N: Please forgive me my readers for not updating A Second Chance, but my uncle died, and well this was sort of my dream so here goes…)

Full Summary:

Sakura's life was different then everyone thought. Leaving her family that had died, she seeks to find revenge and runs into a village full of people who want to help, but they wonder at her incredible skills and wonder if she's actually human at all. Sakura realizes she can't continue to run, and stays, training, in Konoha, the village that had found her. But will she ever be accepted if her secret is out, and what exactly is she? Will she find true love? SakuxOC R&R!

On with the story…

* * *

Prologue

A shadow among the many trees, moved quickly threw the night.

Silent as can be she ran, far and long.

It had been two years since she had left, left her family, now dead.

Now remembering that time, her green eyes became moistened, and then, crystal-like tears slipped down her pale cheeks.

_Flashback:_

_Yells and screams could be heard, growing ever closely, waking the creatures with in the forest._

_One particular family woke up in fear, for they had known this would come. _

_Grabbing their pups quickly, they ran in hopes to put them somewhere safe, but alas, they where caught. In the midst of the darkness, several figures jumped down in front of them, and the two alphas snarled, warning them to back off._

_The father put the pup down, telling his mate to go, run, and hide their beautiful pups, and that he will hold these meaningless humans off. _

_With a nod toward him, she nodded, and bounded off to find an appropriate place to hide._

_She found a small hole, which led deep with in the crusted ground, and put her pups in franticly, and told them to stay there, as she ran off hurriedly to help her precious mate. _

_The pups looked around in confusion, and one by one, they crawled out of the hole, leaving a small frightened sister behind._

"_NO!" she barked, gaining the attention off her brothers and sisters, "Mom said not to leave, which means we should stay here! She'll come and find us, for something is terribly wrong out there, that is why she told us to stay. Don't you get it!!" she called, for they had looked away, "Mom will come, she'll come, and we just need to wait."_

_But they did not head her warnings and barks off fear, merely laughed at her idiotic ways and turned to find their beloved mother, leaving her in the darkness._

"_She's always doing that, saying it's something important when it's really not" one brother said._

"_I mean honestly, she thinks she knows everything! What a loser!!" a sister put in, but as they came to see their parents, they so badly wished they had listened to their young sister, as they watched their own parents fight off several armor clad men._

_They watched in absolute horror as mother and father got thrown around, and beaten up, as they got killed, the blood splattering across the ground, right before their very own eyes, and they had gone next._

_What neither of the pups had known, was that their sister _had_ followed them, and _watched_ as they got killed, wiped away from her life, as blood shed occured, from these retched humans, wiped away, from their very existence. _

_And she was going to have to suffer, because there was nothing she could do, as she stayed, frozen and rooted to her spot. _

_Only when the strange creatures had gone, was she able to move, and she ran, ran from the horrifying image of her parents, ran from her now dead brothers and sisters, ran to find someone, something, that could take away the pain, the horror, of her dead family._

_Only one year old, she started on a journey, that she herself doubted could be completed, but was full of complete determination._

_Flashback Ends:_

Now at the age of three, seventeen in her human form, she still ran.

In her wolf form, she was white as snow, blue eyes shown brightly, almost sapphire.

In her human for, pink, waist length hair, hung in a low braided ponytail. A halter top black shirt, clung to her curvaceous form, and ended just below the ribs. With black capris that ended at her knees, and white sneakers. A katana was stripped to her side, with a kunai pouch strapped to her right leg. And a vacant crescent moon, hung from her neck on a silver chain.

She was out for revenge.

Of her Mother.

Of her Father.

And of her brothers and sisters.

She was going to try and bring whoever did this, down.

And if she couldn't make it, she was going to bring at least one of them, down with her.

Her name, was Sakura Haruno.

* * *

(A/N: Ano….um, I do realize I did horrible on my last story, 'You loved him, but he Never Loved You?' and I'm sorry, but I'm going to try this out, a Naruto fanfic, of course, but with a small twist, Sakura is a Wolf. I don't know if it'll work, so I'm going to need your help! With lots of reviews and some suggestions on pairings and ideas for the story its self, I'll be able to succeed, which means……, **You have got to click the little button that says submit review OK!!** The rating, title, genre, and summary may change. Well I hope you like it, and I'm serious about the suggesting thing, it was a dream after all. Ja Ne!)


	2. A Beginning

(A/N: Ano… I'm going to start the story with Sakura in Konoha, from there, well, I don't really know, cuz I'm kinda making this up as I go.. :D Plus with the fact that it might shift from third person to first person, sometimes, your Help is much needed, if you have any suggestions well feel free to say them, flames are welcomed to help improve the story, but If I hear any "This story sucks" or "It's a stupid story", trust me I will NOT tolerate it.. If you don't like, don't read, simple as that, as to readers who do like it, review as much as you like, :D, on to the story)

Green emerald eyes swept over the training field, before moving back to the water beneath her. A small breeze picked up, the wind weaving it's self through the long cherry blossom hair. The owner of the eyes and hair continued to look to look at the steady stream, as she stood on the bridge, she couldn't help but think, that when she first got here, she had been sent straight to the Hokage, and then, tested to see where her strengths lied, her ranking if you will.

To say the that the Hokage had been impressed as she watched the young females display of strenght was an understatement.

Sighing, she looked up to the sapphire blue sky, it was cloudless, and the sun was being cruel, making her sweat slightly, and all she did was stand there, training was going to be _hell**.**_

"Sakura-chaaaannnn!!"

_Greatttt._Sakura thought, _just what I needed_. But none the less, Sakura turned to face the overly hyper fox

"Hi, Naruto."

The blond boy sighed, he'd been trying for years to get her to at least smile, ever since the pink-haired, green-eyed girl came actually. Yet he always failed, _At lest she isn't Sasuke's fan girls,_ he told himself, shivering at the thought. _Speaking of the devil_.

The 'Devil' as Naruto referred him to, happened to be walking right to them, Sasuke gave a nod of hello before turning to lean on the railing beside Sakura, and Naruto seemed to be the only one talking this day.

Sighing again, he leaned beside them, when Sakura came she was a lot worse then this, and he couldn't help but wonder what had made her so cold towards anyone. Any humans at least, she was very found of Akamaru, and Kuromaru, and the

_A young female had walked, well, more like stumbbled, through the gates, cuts and bruises marring her normally creamy skin. Her pink hair was matted, and held clumps that had a mixture of dirt and blood and her green eyes were dull, lifeless._

_Kotetsu and Izumo, the gate guards, had ran up to her upon seeing the state she was in. "Izumo-san, stay here, I'll take the girl to the Hokage, OK?"_

_Izumo nodded, and Kotetsu sped off towered the Hokage's office, jumping roof to roof girl in arms. It seemed as if the girl had been through war! _

_The moment Kotetsu had arrived, he ran into the Hokage's room, and there in all her glory was the fifth Hokage_, _and drunk no less. "Shizune-san? Are you here?" was all Kotetsu had to ask, when said female came in, just in time._

_Shizune gasped, immediately shouting 'for Tsunade-sama to wake up' _

_Tsunade jumped to her feet, and looked around surprised, before finally laying her eyes on the three other people in the room, "Kotetsu, what is the meaning of this?" she asked, shooting a glare at Shizune for waking her up, who merely rolled her eyes._

_"I don't know Tsunade-sama, we found her walking into the village, like this" Kotetsu supplied._

_Tsunade nodded, walking over to the strange girl to go heal her, but said females hand stopped her own from touching the fragile body._

_"I'll be fine, Hokage-sama"_

_Green eyes fluttered open to meet concerned honey brown._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Who are you?"_

_The girl eyed the Hokage warily, before sighing, "Sakura Haruno, I might as well tell you my story," **some parts of it anyway,**"before you go ahead and ask..." the girl, now know as Sakura, said, sitting up from the couch she had been put on._

_"My parents died in an attack, actually, my whole pa- family died, brothers and sisters, parents aunts and uncles, they all died. The ones who killed them were humans, clad in black, that's about all I know about them, but ever since then, I've trained my self to become stronger. Not long ago, on my travels, I heard about a close by village, this village, and because I hadn't had a decent place to sleep, I decided to come, but on the way, I got attacked. _

_The worst part was that they were the same, the same _humans_as the ones who killed my family, only this time, they wore a kasa, same black clothes though." Sakura finished, and the way she said humans made them share a glance, it was full of hate._

_After the short explanation as to her small past, they decided to test her, and placed her with a team. Naruto and Sasuke preferably. Since then, her eyes became bright, but she was still some what cold, she didn't like to hang out much, and spend most of her time wondering off to her 'special place' that no one but her knew about, plus she stuck to training too._

_Flashback ends_

At any given time, Naruto would have been loud and hyper at having a new teammate. But Sakura was different, way different. And in a weird way, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sighing, Naruto looked up to where Kakashi 'poofed' in, on the railing.

Kakashi looked at them all, his gaze settling on Sakura, who looked back at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Sakura, Tsume Inuzuka has requested that you come to her household. For what I do not know, but you best get going."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced back and forth between the said female and Kakashi, who looked serious for the first time. "What about us Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto spoke up, as usual.

"We, we will be training, Sakura is to go alone." He told them.

Sakura nodded, and in a poof of cherry blossoms, she left the training grounds.

* * *

Walking up to the door, hearing murmurs of shock and surprise, Sakura lifted one hand, put it in a fist and knocked gently. A short '_come in' _was heard, and Sakura granted herself access into the room.

"Inuzuka-san, why have you requested for me?" Sakura asked, giving a small polite bow.

"Well, Sakura-san, since you seem to be so intune with nature, I'm going to be giving one of our most hostile dogs," Tsume paused to mutter something about more like a beast wolf, then continued, "Sakura, do you think you can handle him?"

Sakura paused for a split second. Taking care of one of your own kind wasn't exactly what she had in mind for her plan of revenge, but it could help, the pup could help. So slowly, hoping she wouldn't regret it, Sakura closed her eyes, and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to see that, he's a vicious one, black, pure midnight black, and the weird thing is, his eyes are blue, sapphire, we don't really have a name for the wolf-like beast, mostly because we couldn't find one to fit such a thing. We're all hoping you can help him, and if it doesn't work, he'll be put down. Hopefully you don't get hurt in the process. If he's fine for you, you can keep him, understood Sakura? This is very dangerous, the fact that your even taking the time to work with this animal is surprising in itself." Tsume Inuzuka finished, glancing at Sakura who seemed to not hear a word she said.

But the young female was listening, and Sakura eyes had widened a bit if Tsume had actually looked, this wolf, was one that had helped Sakura a long time ago, he took her in, taught her how to hunt, this wolf was practically Sakura's second father, or brother, and she couldn't believe the fact that he was here.

It had seemed, as Neji Hyuuga like to put it, that fate had brought them together again.

* * *

(A/N: OK, I hope that this chap wasn't to weird, but I also know that I need your help, a vote, there are quite a few names that I have for the Wolf, but I had translated them to Japanese, so here they are, Shadow-Kumori, Storm-Arashi, Midnight-Shoushi, Dark-Kurai, Full Moon-Mangetsu. Help me out here, R&R Please!!


	3. A New Friend or Two

(A/N: I am so so so so so sorry! Please don't hurt me *hides* I've been busy with my school and helping my clubs and all and I haven't had time to even _touch_ a computer! It's been so frustrating, plus my brother went to college, and it's been horrible at home with out him, and my cousin's having a wedding!! Helping them plan is really hard, and with my other cousin and her new baby, GAH! It's been really hard, I hope you guys can forgive me!!! Please forgive me -_-………..)

Chapter Two

A New Friend or Two

"Arashi…."

It was just a whisper, but it was heard.

Tsume and Hana looked at Sakura, in a little bit of surprise, and curiosity mixed in there.

"Sakura? Do you know this animal?" Tsume asked, looking at said women. Sakura nodded in reply, still staring at the black wolf that was her friend and family.

The black wolf, now better known as Arashi, stared at Sakura in return, unbelievingly, and then whimpered, staring at Sakura, and backing into the corner of the cage.

Sakura finally seemed to snap out of it, and glared at Arashi, which made Tsume and Hana glance at one another, and as Sakura moved toward the cage, Arashi moved as far back as possible as he could even go, and then shocked Tsume and Hana, as he started……. talking?!?!

"Sakura please, let me explain" Arashi started, laughing nervously.

"Let you explain? _Let you explain?_ You must be out of your mind! You abandoned me back there! And now your just here, asking to let me let _you_ explain!! How could you…." Sakura had started at a run, and then whispered the very last part. Arashi was looking down, mostly ashamed, and whimpering as well. He would not meet Sakura's eyes, even as she stared at him.

Sighing, Tsume decided to break the silence, "Well Sakura, this is him, I guess you can handle him…. Take care!" Tsume let Arashi out, and waltzed off with Hana, leaving the two alone, together.

Only, Arashi didn't move from his spot, and Sakura didn't stop staring.

"Sakura…?"

"Arashi…?"

They both stopped again, still looking at each other. Then snapping out of their reverie of seeing each other again, Arashi finally decided to say something.

"Sakura, can we get out of here?"

Slowly, she nodded, and then laughed at his choice of words. "Come on Arashi, but you still have a lot of explaining to do," she glanced at the black, messy wolf, who hung his head, and gave a small laugh, "hey there," she kneeled to his level, patting his dirt caked fur, "take it easy, I forgive you, but I just want to know."

She offered a soft smile at him, and he nodded, giving his own wolfish grin.

The two walked off together, then Sakura stopped and turned looking at him, this time studying him…

"You need a bath."

0A

Arashi blinked.

"EH!?"

Sakura grinned, "You. Need. A. Bath."

Arashi shot off running, Sakura running behind him, scooped him up in her arms, and took him to her apartment, and the whole way there…

Arashi whimpered.

Sakura laughed.

Walking back to the training fields, Sakura and her new found companion was silent, deep in thought.

"Sakura!!! Your back!"

Said female's head shot up, then sighed, and Arashi tensed beside her, growling as the blond headed male ran up to her.

"Easy Arashi, it's just Naruto," Sakura told him quietly, but Arashi didn't calm down, staying tense, and growling softly.

"Who's your friend?" Naruto asked, stopping a few feet away from Sakura and the growling creature.

Sakura bent down scratching his head, "His name is Arashi. He's an old friend of mine from when I traveled alone." She trailed off and didn't elaborate.

Kakashi studied the black wolf silently, then turned to Sakura, "Can you fight well with him?" he asked, getting a small idea.

Sakura seemed to be less tense about things with the young wolf around, and he wanted her to stay that way so maybe it would make him less uptight… hopefully. There was something about the two he couldn't describe, and he knew it would change Sakura forever, plus with the things he heard from the Hokage about the Akatsuki… Well let's just say he hoped they would stay together at one another's side and protect each other.

Sakura snapped out of her reverie, looking at Kakashi, then to Arashi then back at Kakashi.

"Of course we can fight together, we've been together for so long right Arashi?" Sakura looked down at him and smiled lightly.

"Hai."

It was obvious that Arashi didn't like the others that much, not around Sakura at least, and as he met Sakura's gaze, she saw the burning message in his eyes, _'we'll talk later'_

and she half shivered at the thought, the meaning in his words.

He did not approve of her being with humans.

And if he didn't approve, then the Okami didn't approve either.

Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, will you show us how well you can fight with him? Just to see a demonstration"

Sakura nodded, and smirked, looked down at Arashi, who was grinning as well.

"Who will we fight Sai? Naruto?"

"Sai, he is a bit more controlled and has his own special ability."

Naruto immediately burst into complaints, which was completely ignored as Sakura got into her fighting stance, crouching low. Arashi crouched beside her, tense, baring his fangs, ears pricked, nose twitching, and claws out. The two alone looked incredibly hard to beat, who _knew_ how the two fought together if they looked hard to beat just standing there.

A smirk graced Sakura's lips, "Ready Sai?" She questioned the male in front of her, and he slipped into his own stance, pulling his favored scroll from his pocket…

"Of course"

And the two began.


End file.
